Like Mother, Like Daughter (A McRoll in the REAL World Story)
by ilna
Summary: Catherine learns she and Niblet have something else in common.


**Notes:** Mari and Sammy – Thank you for the always fabulous feedback. Mari, thanks for inadvertently *and* advertently inspiring the story and title. :-) Sammy, thanks for always being up late and willing to help suss out a quality or two for balance. ;-)

Readers and REAL McRollers – Thank you so much for your support and kind words. They are always, *always* appreciated.

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 _Like Mother, Like Daughter (A McRoll in the REAL World Story)_

"Mmm, now that hit the spot, wouldn't you say?" Catherine asked aloud, directing her question toward her tummy as she set her empty plate on the deck table then leaned back on one of the loungers. She ran a hand over her belly in what had become a very familiar gesture. "Can't go wrong with Kamekona's spicy shrimp plate, even if it wasn't Kamekona who made it this time." She smiled, her eyes drifting out over the water in the distance. "I hope he and Esther are having a good time on their honeymoon."

Cammie, resting in her house in the corner of the deck, perked up at the name of her third favorite human.

Catherine smiled over at her. "Yeah, you're missing Esther, aren't you, pretty girl?" Cammie made an affirmative little huffing sound in response. "She'll be back soon, I promise." Catherine's eyebrows rose slightly at a sensation in her belly. "Well, hello there, is it time to play?" she asked, looking down at the growing bump at her abdomen. "You getting some exercise, Niblet?" Smiling, she ran her hand over her belly and leaned her head back to enjoy.

After just a moment, her brow knit as she realized this was a different sensation than any she'd experienced so far. Looking down, she lifted her hand and asked, "What are you doing in there? Blowing bubbles?"

She remained still, trying to figure out what the feeling could be. From the corner of her eye she spotted the now empty plate that once held her spicy shrimp dinner and suddenly recalled a conversation with her mother.

" _You'd get the hiccups if I ate anything spicy,"_ Elizabeth had said.

Catherine looked back at her belly. "Is that what this is, Niblet?" she asked. "Like mother like daughter?" She chuckled as she settled back on the lounger, running a hand over the bump again. "All right, then." She closed her eyes, the better to take in the new feeling.

* * *

Half an hour later, Catherine had retrieved a notebook and pen from inside and taken a seat at one of the deck tables to write.

 _Dear Niblet,_

 _I'm pretty sure you had the hiccups today, and it was fantastic. I never forget you're there, but it was another wonderful reminder of you inside me, growing and changing._

 _It also got me thinking about all the other things that are coming. Holding you in my arms. Seeing you smile. Hearing you laugh._ _Hearing_ _your hiccups. Holding your little hand. Watching you turn over and crawl and walk. Seeing you explore and learn and grow. I'm looking forward to them all._

 _Even the not-so great things. I can't say I'm looking forward to the first time you get sick or hurt, but then again, I'm looking forward to everything about you so in a way, I guess I'm looking forward to those, too. Or rather, I'm looking forward to making you feel better when you're sick, to picking you up when you fall. And watching you pick yourself up. Watching you conquer fears and try new things. Ride a bike. Or a surfboard. Make friends. Stand up for yourself and for what's right._

 _Funny how the hiccups made me think of all this, isn't it? But I wonder a lot about what you're going to be like. What traits you might have of mine, and of your daddy's. And what will be all you. I hope you have the best parts of each of us, but that you're your own person as well._

Her pen paused as Cammie jumped to her feet, her tail wagging excitedly. A moment later, the back door opened and Steve stepped outside.

"Hey," he said with a smile for Catherine before bending to greet the happy dog. "Sorry I'm so late."

"No problem," Catherine replied easily, setting her pen down and swiveling as much as possible to face him. "Did you eat?"

He nodded as he dropped onto the bench beside her. "Grabbed a sandwich on the way back from Kaneohe." He leaned over and kissed her briefly before pressing a gentle hand to her tummy and rubbing his thumb back and forth in greeting. "Hi, Niblet," he said warmly. He looked back at Catherine. "You?"

"Spicy shrimp plate," she said, a small smile appearing on her face.

"What's that smile for?" he asked, sitting back.

In response, her smile grew. "Niblet had the hiccups earlier," she told him.

His look showed equal parts surprise and interest. "She did?"

"Yeah, I thought for a second she was moving around, but it was different." She ran a hand over her belly, her eyes alight at the memory. "More rhythmic and regular. Lasted almost ten minutes."

He grinned, addressing her tummy. "Finally licked 'em, eh, Niblet?" He nodded once approvingly. "Mind over matter. Like mother, like daughter," he said, smiling at Catherine.

She grinned back, meeting his lips when he leaned over for a kiss.

He nodded toward the notebook. "What're you doing?"

"Writing Niblet another letter."

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I interrupt?" he asked, genuinely contrite.

She put a hand on his. "Not at all. I was just about done." She smiled. "Her hiccups made me think about other things I'm looking forward to. Like her first smile and laugh," she grinned, "watching her ride a surfboard, that kind of thing." Her smile turned soft. "And what kind of person she'll be."

"All that from the hiccups?" he asked, his lip quirking in a smile.

She laughed lightly. "I know. But I think about it."

He nodded, his expression softening. "Me, too."

She squeezed his hand. "How I hope she'll have the best parts of both of us, but also be her own person."

"She will be," he said seriously. Holding her gaze, he continued, "I hope she has your confidence and your intelligence. Your kindness … and your patience."

She smiled, tears pricking the corners of her eyes. "I hope she has your courage, your loyalty, your resourcefulness … and your resilience."

He swallowed hard, clearly affected by her words.

Her smile widened. "Wouldn't mind if she had your smile, too."

"Oh no," he countered with a grin, "I'm hoping she has yours."

Her smile grew even more at that and she leaned over to kiss him lingeringly.

After a moment, he released her hand and slapped both his thighs. "Okay, hold that thought, I'll be right back," he said, standing and turning toward the door.

"Where you going?"

He glanced back over his shoulder. "Just gotta grab something."

She grinned knowingly. "You're gonna get the book so you can look up hiccups, aren't you?"

His answering grin was unashamed. "Yes, I am. I remember reading something before about 'em, I just want to check."

She shook her head in amusement.

He cocked his head, looking at her thoughtfully.

"What?" she asked.

"Just occurred to me, if Niblet learns to read me as well as you do, and I'm sure she will … I'm in trouble."

She quirked an eyebrow. "Trouble?"

He smiled broadly. "That or I really am the luckiest guy on the planet."

She smiled back and he disappeared inside. She paused for a moment before turning back to her notebook and picking up her pen again to finish her letter.

 _That's what I hope most of all, Niblet. That you combine the best parts of your daddy and me and add them to the amazing qualities I know you're going to have. To be the amazing_ _person_ _you're going to be._

 _And I can't wait to meet you._

 _Love,_

 _Mommy_

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Note:** Special thanks to my Von for reminiscing on her own pregnancy memories for the sake of research and for making me say "Ohhhhhhh" and "Awwwww" out loud in the process. Love you!

 _Find all our stories (in chronological order!) on our website: marirealmcroll dot wixsite dot com backslash real-mcroll_

 _Or in the McRoll in the REAL World community here on fanfiction dot net_

 _Find us on Tumblr: mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com_

 _You can still join our mailing list by emailing us realmcroll at yahoo dot com with Add me, please! in the subject line._

 _And find Mari on Twitter asking your opinions on all things McRoll in the REAL World! at Mari21763 and add #REALMcRoller_


End file.
